Naive
by Cerulean City
Summary: Sticks and stones, right? Never. Words could tear mountains. PreciousMetalShipping; Silver/Gold. Written as a gift-fic for Galbinus.


Naïve 

Preciousmetalshipping

Written solely for An Apologetic Galbinus.

I don't own Pokémon. 

"You are so naïve."

The words stung worse than anything else. Not the icy rain, not the foul wind, not the way that the roars of the tempest stood above; it was those four simple words.

Sticks and stones, right?

Never. Words could tear mountains.

"You….I thought we were friends!"

The reply was nearly lost in the storm; it needed to be shouted across to truly be heard. It needed the raw fury of disbelief to be heard.

"You're worthless. Whatever you thought we had, you were mistaken."

"So what was all of that at the Lake of Rage, then? What was that?"

A scoff. A deep exhalation from the back of the throat to express scorn or derision about somebody or something.

"An advantageous situation. You helped me stop those radio waves, for that I am grateful."

The reply was less hurried this time.

And closer.

Closer… so much closer….

"And helping you evolve your Kingdra in Ecruteak City was nothing but an advantageous situation? I saved your fucking life by helping you, and this is what I get? An advantageous situation?"

The pair was so much closer now. Eyes locked, blazing, the rain and wind forgotten.

There came a careful pause.

"Yes, now that you mention it."

The second hauled back a fist and slugged the first across the face; with a menacing crack, a nose broke and spurted blood. He stumbled, clutching his nose and wearing a look of utter shock. How dare he do this?

"So..." The voice was low and silky. He wanted the other boy to know that he was truly in for it now. "That's what you want, Gold? A fistfight?"

"No, Silver! I want you….I want _us_… to be like we were before!"

Silver turned, dropping his hand and sighing. His nose didn't bother him so much, it was more the boy standing in front of him. He brushed back his red hair, staring at Gold.

Gold was standing in front of him, wearing that stupid hat turned backwards that Silver had once thought was so adorable. Silver was so caught up in the way that Gold was standing he didn't see the hurt he was causing the other boy.

Gold stood, fists clenched, trembling.

"Was it all a lie?"

"_You go this way, and we'll head them off at the pass!" Silver cried. They were running side by side in a narrow mountain pass. Gold was tiring, as was Ataro, but they kept running, following the boy they loved. Gold nodded, breathing quickly through his mouth. _

"_We'll get those Team Rocket Bastards." Silver smirked as they parted. _

_Lying on the beach in Goldenrod City, feeling the sun on their bodies. Gold sat up from under the umbrella and turned to Silver, the stupid hat still on his head. He'd soon have a permanent tan line from wearing it incessantly. _

"_This is the life, isn't it?" Silver grinned at Gold. "Makes me wish that we could do this every day." _

_Gold stared at him, his sunglasses hanging from the corner of his mouth. _

_Searching the Dragon's Den for that rare pink Dratini. Silver, after a week, was off-put and rather crabby. He stomped from one end of the small tunnel they were camping in to the other. _

"_This is pointless." _

"_It's okay, Silver." _

"_But we'll never find it." Silver tossed a stick at the fire, grousing. "How can we?" _

_Gold put one hand on his friend's shoulder. "Because you're here." _

Silver listened as Gold reminded him of the fun times they'd had together. Of the trying times together. Of all the time they had spent, side by side. Of the final battle, together with Crystal. And each other most of all.

Silver clenched his fists. He'd wanted this to be a clean break. He couldn't stop thinking about Gold, honestly, he didn't want to. But he wanted to put some distance between them. That way, when he was gone, it wouldn't be so hard on Gold.

"Gold…"

"Shut up!" Gold shouted. "I don't care anymore! I thought we had something special, but I was wrong!"

Silver gritted his teeth, and was relieved to see Gold turn at the last moment, missing the tiny tear that slid down Silver's cheek. He quickly passed it off as a flick to get his bangs out of the way.

"Did you ever mean it?"

Silver's heart nearly broke, but he couldn't allow himself to crack. Strong was he. Stoic was he. Gold needed him to be the same.

"Yes." Silver muttered so low under his breath that Gold couldn't hear him. "I love you, Gold."

"Anyway." Gold turned from where he had been observing the lake. Fitting, the two parting here, where they had first begun their friendship. "I'm leaving. I hope you have a good life."

Silver cleared his throat. "I will without you."

Gold visibly shuddered, both trying to bury his reaction and the sting those words caused him. He straightened bravely, and walked in the opposite direction, trying to forget the boy that held his heart.

Silver brushed back his bangs, watching the other boy stride off into the darkness. The wind howled in a furious scream, and the rain beat mercilessly around him. Gold's form was soon swallowed up into the darkness.

"You were naïve….but that's why I love you."


End file.
